Concrete Eyes (rewrite)
by adultpapa
Summary: Keith writes notes to himself but evidently, he's not the only one reading them. Trying to keep his identity hidden from the exact person who's searching for him. Keith has concrete eyes.
1. Below the Ice

Chapter 1: Below the Ice

"I will crawl my way up from the hell I've seen, you're the only one I see. I'm not moody, but I get in these moods. Empty, but I still feel something. The ground beneath my feet is the only thing that keeps me going. Everything is grey, I see colors but they're not the same. Lost all interest, in interesting things. I can't concentrate; rain down on me, heavy rain. I'm disrespecting in the most respecting way. Lying to you, but I always tell the truth. Walked miles to get away, but took a few steps, and I'm in the same place. No matter where I look, it will never be enough. Everything constantly changes, I keep my eyes shut. Burnt to ashes, I shall arise again. I am a Phoenix given another chance. A folk, a story, a myth it may be. But who I am today, is the not the same, It's not who I use to be."-Red

The more Keith reads his note to himself, the more he hates it. And after the 10th time, he crumbles it up and tosses it in the trash bin. He misses, but refuses to pick it up. However he gets paranoid that someone might-

"Shit!" Keith curses to himself when Lance McClain walks into class and proceeds to pick up the paper, he then opens the crumbled up note and decides to pocket it, instead of throwing it away. "This is just great, fanfuckingtatsic" Keith utters to himself. How will he get himself out of this one? Throughout the entire class period Keith steals glances at Lance, hoping to spot the note. Lance sits three desk over to Keith's left, so glances aren't so obvious. Well, Keith likes to think so. Head resting on his right hand, his blue-grey eyes look at McClain once again, but this time he gets caught. Lance smiles and finger guns at the boy. Blood rushes to his cheeks and Keith covers his face and lays his head down on the desk. From across the room, he hears a light giggle, and now he's even more embarrassed. The bell rings and Keith prays to the Gods, he gathers his belongings and runs out the door. Keith's pace begins to speed up and a gently swoosh of his bangs falls against his forehead. He opens the restroom door and walks towards the sink. He turns on the faucet and places his glasses on the counter. He splashes water on his face hoping to chill out. The raven-haired boy looks at his reflection and squints. There's an ominous figure behind him and Keith can't quite make out who it is. After wiping his face dry, he reaches for his glasses and realizes that they're missing. He turns around and the mysterious figure started cackling. "It's not funny, give them back" Keith protested.

"What are you going to gain from it, hm?" Keith rolls his eyes. "Most likely my sight, stop being an ass Lotor" Lotor groans telling Keith that he's no fun. "Here's your stupid glasses, Mullet" He leaves the restroom and apologizes on his way out because he ran into Lance.

"What was that about?" McClain questions. Keith awkwardly scratches his head and averts his eyes towards the window. Nothing, people just like to treat me like shit for their own personal entertainment." There was a brief awkward silence before Lance coughed and spoke up. "I'm sorry," he said. "Not your fault, don't apologize," Keith affirmed. Feeling overwhelmed with this sudden contact with Lance, Keith bolts to the door. Lance pushes the door closed. The sound echoed throughout the restroom. The sudden noise alarms Keith and when he turns around the taller boy is looking down at him. Keith panics and tries to avert his eyes because his current predicament is making him sweat out his ass. "Where do you think you're going mullet?" declared Lance, his deep blue crystal eyes gleaming at Kogane. _Mullet?_ Keith thinks to himself. "I was trying to leave, but that's kinda hard to do, since you're in my way!" Keith snapped. "Huh, is that so?" remarked Lance as he leans towards him. This forces Keith to look straight into his eyes. Keith is shocked because of the color and wonders how he hasn't noticed them before. Like Lance's eyes are so pretty, so blue. Keith becomes mesmerized in them, lost in thought, he almost misses what the lanky boy is saying. Lance removes his arm that's hovering over Keith, and walks to the urinals. He unzips his pants, and turns around to find that Keith is still standing by the door. "I was kidding, you can leave now." Keith jumps a little with McClain's blunt words, not knowing what to say he just opens his mouth and leaves the restroom.

"I'm alive, but I haven't lived. I want people to know who I am, but I refuse to tell them anything. I have issues." - Red

Keith scribbles another note down and this time he decides to keep it. Regretting what he did earlier and dreading his awkward encounters with Lance, he confides his sorrows with Pidge. He walks into third period advanced Computer Programming and Technology Studies (CPTS) and sits next to her. "Katie" he drags her name out, whiny like a three year old. "My day sucks ass, and I'm not talking about a fun time." Pidge groans with annoyance, but still listens to the boy. "What happened Keith?"

"Not like my life is some inaccurate, over-dramatic high school movie, but it might as well be." Keith grumbles loudly as he clenches his fist and slams his forehead against the keyboard. A soft 'Ow' escapes his chapped lips. He tells Pidge about the note and bathroom scene, turning his head to the right to see if she's still listening. Pidge adjust her glasses and says "That sounds like a personal problem." Keith gasps and whispers "Fuck you" in her ear. "Just ask for the note back, and Lance is a flirt, so what?" retorted Pidge, wondering where she went wrong with her friendship with Mullet boy. Kogane sits up in his chair and scoots closer to her. " I can't just ask for it back, it's embarrassing, and my note is personal so I don't want him to know that it's me. And did you forget who we're talking about here? The most social guy at school Pidge. Mr. Popular Lance McfuckinClain!" Keith exuberates. Pidge types away on her computer, "Just send him an anonymous letter or something, and I didn't forget dipshit. Social status isn't a real thing. You just don't talk to people." Keith face scrunches up and he's slightly offended. "Neither do you, and how the fuck would I do that? Should I throw a brick at him? Send a carrier pigeon? Telegram?" Pidge chuckles and places her palm directly on her temple. "Keith, it's 2018, send him a fucking snapchat or something." Before Keith could utter another word walks into class and shushes the students. "Quiet down now, Ladies and Gents; sign in if you haven't already and pull up the document you worked on yesterday." Keith moves back to his computer and quietly tells Pidge that she isn't any real help, but he's grateful anyways. Third period ends, he walks to his locker which is practically miles away. Why is this school so fucking big? Keith questions to himself, light jogging through the hallway in hopes of making it to the opposite end of the school before the minute bell. He reaches his locker and fidgets 86423 into his padlock. He opens his locker and digs around a bit until he finds his journal, that's covered in sad faces. Much aesthetic. Keith slams his locker and sprints to his next class. Only to run into a certain someone again. "Hey...just who I wanted to see, where are you heading red?"

" I'm walking on a thin slope, I slip and fall. Breaking through the ice, I've lost it all. No one comes to my rescue, I have to fend for myself. Below the ice, Im freezing to death."-Red


	2. Color cant make all things pretty

Keith stops dead in his tracks, a look of horror is shown across his face. 'This is the end, I'm screwed' He concludes as he turns his body towards the familiar euphoric voice.

"R-Red?" Keith questions. Lance chortles and the crinkles by his eyes deepen. Keith looks at the boy, infatuated with his cuteness, he then runs a hand through his raven hair.

"Oh, it's because of your jacket, sorry, I still don't know your name. Im Lan-"

"I know who you are, and it's Keith," he interrupts the boy. "What do you want?"

Lance is taken aback with the boys rudeness and skips in front of him. "Nothing, just saying hi Keith..geez." Kogane feels embarrassed but just before he could apologize the minute bell rings. "Oh shit, see you around Mullet.. I mean Keith." Lance runs down the hall and waves goodbye. "You'll see me sooner than you think," Keith runs after him.

"Are you challenging me?" said Lance.

"I wouldn't call this a challenge, but your mom gay if I make it to class first!" exclaimed Keith as he and Lance are running down the hall neck and neck. Lance scoffs, " If I make it, which I will, you owe me." "Owe you what?" Keith teased. McClain looks directly at Kogane so he wouldn't miss this once in a lifetime expression. "A date." he cooed. At this moment Keith is shellshocked and loses his footing. His cheeks are beet red as if he buried his face in the snow. Lance takes this opportunity to slide around the corner, Keith following suit."Ah fuck!" avowed Lance as he slips through the door bumping into a desk. McClain looks behind him and sees that Keith is hunched over with his hands pressed against his knees. Struggling to breathe correctly.. his cheeks are still red. Lance walks to his desk and tells him that he was just kidding. "Ha, told ya Mullet boy!" Kogane stands up and shakes his hair out of his eyes and flips him off. "Fuck you Lance." "Is that an offer?" Lance coaxed. Keith clenches his fist and briskly walks over to Lance and grabs him by the neck of his blue baseball shirt, eyes beaming. And just his luck he gets interrupted again. "Get a room, preferably not in this one," their teacher Mr. Kolivan announced. The class laughs and Mr. Kolivan asked if Keith could go to his seat. He lets go off Lance and whispers in his ear that he's an ass. Lance blows a kiss at Keith and ignores him the rest of the period.

"Everything that I love is gone; everything that I need. All my hopes; all my dreams. It's an endless nightmare, but it's not the worst I've seen."- Red

Lance stares at the clock located across the room on his right. He counts the seconds go by, and he's practically dancing in his seat. McClain loves lunch, not just because he gets to get his grub on but because his best buddy Hunk is there. What's a good meal if it's not eaten in the comfort of your friends? The bell finally rings and on his way out he winks at Keith who just rolls his eyes. After getting his food, he sits at their usual hangout spot. Which is next to the trash cans, but students hardly go over there since its so far from the rest of the tables. He patiently waits for Hunk and in the meantime, he mentally gathers all the information he plans on telling him, whilst stuffing his face with cafeteria food. "Lancey Lance!" He looks up from his food and sees Hunk walking towards the table. His face lights up like a storm. "Hunk my man, my bro, my everything. I have shit and we're going to sort through it." Hunk's face looks disgusted and conveys to Lance that he doesn't want to sort through shit. McClain groans in frustration. "Hunk, I'm saying I have stuff to tell you and that I need advice." Garrett chuckles softly (like the precious boi he is) "What's the sitch?" he imitates Kim Possible. Lance moves his food outta the way and clasps his hand together, elbows on the table. "Listen, so you know that Keith dude, the one with the ugly haircut but he pulls it off, so it's kinda cute?" Garrett hums in agreement. "So anyways, we've been running into each other all fucking day. And I may or may not have made him hate me." "What the hell did you do?" "It's not what I did, it's how I did it. But for real, we had this awkward encounter in the bathroom. I got all in his face and then unzipped my pants. After that, I saw him in the hallway and he had the balls to race me to class and got all pissy when I won." Hunk turns to look at him and ask what did he did again. Lance leans back in his chair and covers his face with his large hands. He peeks between his index and middle finger. " I told him that he owes me a date, in which I was just kidding at the moment, but I honestly wouldn't mind if I did." "And?" Hunk pleaded.

"Ugh fine, since you have to know. He told me to fuck off and I asked if that was an offer in front of the whole class." "Lance!" Hunk exaggerates his name with love.

"Why did you say that?"

"I know, I'm an ass, but I just wanted to see what he would look like mad. The intensity in his eyes when he grabbed my collar"-

"What, he grabbed you?" "Yes, but let me finish my point babe; like I said the intensity in his eyes was sexy. He looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to murder me or fuck my brains out. Either way, I liked it." "Okay, calm down '50 Shades of Grey'" Lance laughs hysterically and gently smiles at his buddy once his stomach stopped aching. "I'm a mess, but I think I like this dude. He's rude and kind of distant, but that mystery only makes me want him more." "I thought you wanted Shiro, you know, your Idol?" "Pfft, he can have me any day of th k, I'm just curious is all." "Gross, how about you apologize to him?" Lance scoots his chair closer to the table and rests his head down using his arms as a barrier. " I could, but he's like really pissed and I doubt he would be willing to talk to me." Hunk opens his arms ready to embrace his buddy. Lance doesn't hesitate and squeezes the big guy. His head digs into Hunk's shoulder while he rubs his back. Hunk tells Lance to give him time and just keeping doing what he does best. Be himself. "You can worry about Mullet later, you have more important things to stress over." "And what is that?" Lance murmured. Hunk grabs Lance by the shoulder and shakes him a bit. "How about your private practice sesh with Shiro for starters?" "Oh shit, you're right!" Lance jumps up into the air woo-hooing at the world. " You know that I Love You right?" Hunk's face turns into a pout and his puppy dog eyes just glisten. "Aww, I love you too Lance."

"I just want to live, in a place that I call home, dead but still breathing."-Red

Keith is still pissed yet slightly amused by what happened last period. He pulls his hair into a tight ponytail and grazes around the school to find Shiro. He wants to go home. He tried calling him but he isn't answering. So he goes to the only place where Takashi might be too busy to answer his phone. Keith finally makes it to the soccer field and spots Shiro just getting sweaty. He sits by his bag and stares at him. Eyes squinting because the sun is shining directly on his face. "Fuck you Sun!" Upon hearing these words, Shiro stops the ball with his foot and kicks it up in the air, it falls to his hand. He jogs over to Keith and asked what's up. Kogane groans and begs Shiro if he could take him home, since he had a shitty day and doesn't want to run into that stupid, pretty eyed, tall lanky boy again. "Please take me home." "Uh..okay, let me change right quick, go wait in the car." Shiro tosses him the keys and walks to the boys' locker room. Keith unlocks the car and starts it, turning on the ac since it feels like Satan's testicles outside. He turns on the radio and shuffles around a bit till a song of his liking comes up. Keith sits backs and closes his eyes, reminiscing about his day. The car trunk opens and then shuts, his eyes following the body till it reaches the driver's side. Shiro gets into the car and turns down the radio. He shifts the prndl into reverse and asks Keith about his day. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" he says concerning. Keith sits up to buckle his seat belt and stares out the window. He doesn't answer Shiro until they're halfway down the street. He clears his throat and tells Shiro everything that happened. Takashi nods to show that's he's listening and finally speaks up. "Lance was just playing around, I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it." Keith looks offended. "So now you're taking his side?!" he shouts. "Keith, I'm not taking anyone's side, all that I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so worked up." "Hmpf, well he should at least apologize, what he said in class was embarrassing. Everyone was looking at me. I felt so naked." Kogane spilled. "Listen, he probably likes you, and he'll apologize. He's not that much of an ass." These were Shiro's last words before an idiot runs a stop light and smashing into them. Shiro is thrown out the windshield and his body crashes into the pavement. The airbag on the passenger side flies open and smacks Keith in the face. Breaking his nose thus knocking him unconscious. The world around him fades to black and he quietly mutters "Shiro." Keith isn't sure how long it's been, but he wakes up in a panic screaming Shiro's name at the top of his lungs. A nurse runs in telling him to call down and that Shiro is still alive. Keith listens to the man and slumps back into the bed, He's shaking. "Can I see him please?" The male nurse looks at him with pity, let me just check with your Doctor. Wait right here, not like you can go anywhere." He leaves the room for about five minutes and comes back in, shaking his head yes. "It's all right, you can see him. Let me help you up, you might still be feeling fatigue. Does anything hurt?" Keith shakes his head no, knowing that he's lying. His pain means nothing to him. The nurse takes out his IV and gestures that the boy to hold on to his arm. Keith gets up and stumbles a bit, but assures the nurse that's he's okay. They walk to room 118 and open the door. Keith is taken aback upon noticing Shiro. All the people and cords strapped to him. That annoying beeping noise. Keith covers his mouth and tears roll down his eyes like a hurricane. He hasn't seen Shiro like this, since he lost his arm. He breaks away from the nurse and runs to Takashi's side. He clasps their hands and lays his head on his brother chest. Sobbing 'Please don't die, I need you. Please Shiro, I need you. Maybe if I didn't want to go home this wouldn't have happened. If Lance didn't happen.' One of Shiro's Doctors tell the boy that's he's going to be okay. "Keith, he's going to live. His brain is swelling but so far we haven't noticed any brain damage. Although he hasn't woken up yet, he will soon. Don't worry. I know that we're not allowed to say these things. But I promise you that everything will work out fine. He'll pull through like he always does." Keith nods his head in agreement. "Thank you Dr. Ezor, that really means a lot." While Keith doesn't do this often, he gets up and let's go of his brother. Already regretting the heat escape from his hand. Scared that he'll slip away. He faces Dr. Ezor and hugs her. He pulls away and looks back at Shiro. Kogane wipes his eyes and slaps his face with hands. 'Shiro would want me to stay strong and find the jackass who did this to us...to him' he thinks to himself. "Could I speak to the police?" Dr. Ezor nods and points at the officer behind the window. Before exiting, he gives his brother one last hug, because you never know. Promises aren't always meant to be kept. No matter who says them.

"Saying goodbye was easy, because you knew they were coming back; The realization of not knowing, was something I wasn't prepared for." -Red


	3. Darkest clouds above my head

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The thing about the word Sorry is that no one truly means it"- Redbr /-br /-br /-br /-br /Keith hasn't shown up to school for the past two days. Leaving Lance to only wonder where he might be. But Keith was the least of his worries. Not that Lance is going to blow off his apology to Kogane, but Shiro missed their private practice. And he hasn't been answering his phone; he always answers for Lancey Lance. McClain thought to himself that he might be busy, or he could've lost his phone. It wouldn't be the first time. However, Lance knew something was up. The pain in his chest was unbearable and he couldn't just sit around school hoping for a callback. Lance messages his Hunk to let him know that he's skipping for the rest of the /After a 10-minute drive, Lance pulls into Shirogane's driveway. He removes the key from the ignition and props the kickstand to his blue Kawasaki. He runs to the door and presses the doorbell repeatedly. He jogs in place hoping that his movements would somehow make things go faster. The door finally opens and Shiro's mom looks at Lance with tired /She tells Lance that he and Keith got into a car accident after school. Lance's chest begins to hurt again but this time it feels worse. Much worse. He hugs and heads straight to the hospital. Cursing the whole way there, hating himself for taking 2 days to actually do something. Scary thoughts wash over him like acid, burning and disintegrating every positive emotion he had left. Lost in thought Lance's bike drifts off the road a bit and he doesn't pull to a stop, till he almost runs into the guard rails. The burning of his tires and screeching noise wakes him up. He gets off his bike and takes off his helmet and sits on the ground. Mumbling to himself that he has to be stronger than this. Him dying to see Shiro isn't going to help if he actually ends up dead. "Patience yields focus," McClain stammered. He uses the rail to pick himself and reaches down to his left for his helmet and continues down the highway. Lance makes it to Olkari Hospital and scurries to the receptionist desk demanding where Shiro is. "Where is He!? Tell me what room he's in!" The female nurse just looks worried and points at the Head Nurse Haxus. Lance squints his eyes at her and makes his way towards him. Lance repeats what he said earlier but at a much quieter tone because Haxus was a big guy, and Lance knew that if Haxus thought he was psycho, he wouldn't be able to put up much of fight to stay put. The head nurse points to room 118 and Lance sprints down the hallway, running into patients along the way. He opens the door and immediately drops to his knees. His blue eyes are drenched in tears. Lance is shaking, he's too scared to touch Shiro thinking he might smither away. Keith walks in with a plate of hospital food and when he sees Lance his eyes seethe. "What are you doing in here?" Keith says very harshly as he puts the plate of food down on the nearest table. Lance doesn't answer which only makes Keith even more infuriated. "I said, what are you doing in here Lance, answer me!" His tone is loud and grody. Lance jitters and slowly turns his head. He looks at Keith and points to Shiro the best he could, since his hand seemed to have a mind of its own. The look on Lance's face made Keith's face melt. He's never seen Lance like this. He always thought he was just an obnoxious, loud, flirty (cute) person. But right now, the boy that's on his knees trembling, struggling to breathe for air is not the boy who should be associated with Lance McClain. Keith absolutely hates what he sees and feels terrible for yelling at him in a time of need and comfort. Kogane walks over to Lance and wraps his arm around him allowing him to cry on his shoulder. "Hey Lance, I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't know. Shiro might look like shit, but he's okay. Well, he's not okay, but he's alive." Hearing these words makes Lance cry harder. Relieved that Shiro isn't dead, relieved that he made it in time." Keith shifts their bodies into a more comfortable position and allows Lance to cry for as long as he would like. Keith gently running his fingers through McClain's hair which is something he only dreamed of. But as of now, it's not about him. It never is. Lance needs someone, just like Shiro. And Keith would be damned to see Lance cry like this because of him. If only Keith just stayed at school. After crying for so long, Lance slept on Keith's chest as he laid against the bed frame. McClain opens his eyes and looks around the room, trying to remember where he is. He squints at Keith and smiles and looks above his head and sees a hand covered with IV's and medical bracelets. He gasps and scoots towards the wall, about to be in tears again. All the shuffling and sniffles wake Keith up. He looks at Lance whose 3 feet away, tucked in a corner, eyes just full of sorrow. He scoots his way towards the boy and grabs his hand. "Lance, its okay, I promise"br /Not sure if he believes Keith, but the words still reassure him and he wipes the crust from his eyes, feeling embarrassed that Keith saw him act like a whiny baby. "H-hey, Keith, uh sorry you had to see me like that," Lance whispered softly. Keith thought it was so /"Lance, I said it's okay. I didn't know you cared about Shiro like that." Keith /Although he was just making an observation, Keith's words still rubbed Lance the wrong way. "And what do you mean by that? I don't have the capacity for basic human emotions, huh? Takes one to know one Mullet!" McClain /Keith scoffs. "What the fuck are you on Lance?"br /"Nevermind, forget it, I have feelings too Keith, damn."br /"Lan-"br /"Save it" demanded Lance who gets up from his corner walks out the door to make a quick phone call to his parents and /-br /-br /-br /-br /"Who am I, someone that's afraid to let go? You decide, if you ever gonna let me know. Suicide, if you ever try to let go. I'm sad and low." - Red/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" /div 


End file.
